Episodes
Rave Master (レイヴ Reivu) is an anime series based on the Rave Master manga by Hiro Mashima, produced by Studio Deen. Rave Master premiered in Japan on TBS on October 13, 2001, and ran until September 28, 2002. The anime series is based on the first ninety-five chapters of the manga series. The story follows Haru Glory's quest for Rave, accompanied by the young girl who lost her memory, Elie, and soon by the Silver Claimer Hamrio Musica. They encounter and confront many Demon Card members, protecting the world from their hands. Along the way, they make new comrades with unique abilities, and convert old foes into new friends. The series was adapted into a fifty-one episode anime series by ; the anime series is based on the first twelve volumes of the manga series. Tokyopop also licensed the anime adaptation. The English dubbed version premiered on in the United States on June 5, 2004 as part of the programming block, and re-broadcast on in 2009. Episode Guide Episode list Intro arc In Hip Hop Town, Haru Glory stumbles upon Elie while trying to find Plue. However, Plue ends up finding Elie instead, but is soon taken to a dog race where Haru confronts Georco and defeats him using the power of Rave. Haru, Elie, and Plue try to leave the town, but end up underground meeting Hole, who enjoys helping those persecuted by Demon Card. Shortly afterwards, Shuda tracks them down and confronts Haru. Lance arc After Haru's Ten Commandments Sword shatters, Haru, Elie and Plue head to Punk Street. There they meet Hamrio Musica, Galein Musica, and Lance. Elie is captured by Lance, however. Haru, with help from Hamrio Musica, rescues Elie and defeats Lance. Soon after, the Imperial Guards infiltrate Lance's headquarters, only to find Demon Guard defeated. Dancing Thunder arc Elie and Haru discover something interesting about Plue. They soon head to Ska Village due to Elie's sudden fear of thunder. Once they arrive, they meet a boy named Chino and his mother Lasagna. There, they fight Go and Rosa, in order to return the village back to its original state. After successfully defeating Go and Rosa, they head to Tremolo Mountain. Shuda arc Once Elie and Haru arrive at Tremolo Mountain, they meet Deerhound. Elie and Haru go inside Trmolo Mountain, and, unbeknownst to them, are fallowed by a masked man. Furthermore, They are targeted by one of Shuda's assassin. After Haru obtains the second Rave, he battles with Shuda while Elie and Musica take care of Poosya and Rugar. Mystery of Elie arc What is the connection Elie and Resha share? Elie finally meets the man she has been looking for, Sieghart. The Oración Seis begins to take action, confronting the Rave Warriors. Tower of Din arc After arriving at Rabarrier, the Rave Warriors encounter Remi Sharpner and Solasido Sharpner. They are informed that the head of the "Demons" is a man named Gale, shocking Haru. Shortly thereafter, Haru and his father, Gale Glory, fight the leader of Demon Card together. The Rave Warriors are joined by Let Dahaka, a former member of Demon Card's Five Palace Guardians. Symphonia arc The generals discuss what to do with the new opposing organizations, Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, Blue Guardians, and Onigami. The Rave Warriors head to Symphonia, where everything began. However, there they face many challenges; Lucia Raregroove, the Dark Bring Master, appears. The Oración Seis reappears once again, challenging the Rave Warriors respectively. OVA |} This first OVA of the Rave Master series is adapted from the Fairy Tail extra contents inside the special edition of volume 39. The OVA itself aired on August 8, 2013. Cover Gallery Volumes OVAs |} Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Anime